


By Unconventional Means

by DianaLeto89



Series: Doing Away With Convention [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaLeto89/pseuds/DianaLeto89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-part story. Molly Hooper is tired of waiting for Sherlock Bloody Holmes to notice her so she decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposition

Molly Hooper was tired of waiting for Sherlock Bloody Holmes to notice her.

She had tried all of the conventional ways. Changing her hair hadn’t worked. Lipstick was a failure. New jumpers might as well have been made of invisible cloth rendering her unseeable. Perfume, nice dresses, even blatantly asking him for coffee had been a no go. She refused to wait around any longer. Conventional means didn’t work. Sherlock was, however, an unconventional man, perhaps unconventional means were the way to the mans heart.

It was with this revelation in mind that she hesitantly climbed the stairs to 221B Baker Street. All morning she had formulated her plan. She knew that this would be her one and only chance to get to him. The door was ajar and she took that as a signal to enter the flat. Sherlock was sitting in his chair, violin in hand, staring absently into the kitchen.

Molly approached cautiously, hands held steadily at her side, bag slung over her shoulder. She lowered it to the floor by the door and then continued on her path to Sherlock. He didn’t stir as she sat across from him in John’s old chair. He must have moved it back into place from storage. After sitting for a few minutes in complete silence she cleared her throat.

He shook himself out of his mind palace and looked over to her. Once she knew that she had his full attention she began to speak. “Alright Sherlock, I came here today to talk to you about… us.” Sherlock didn’t say anything but he raised an eyebrow at that. “I have been thinking about that for a long time.” She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the next part of her speech.

“Today I came to ask you a question Sherlock. Before you say anything, hear me out. I have come to ask you to marry me.” She could see Sherlock struggling to comply with her request to not interrupt and she silently thanked him for that. “Here are my reasons: first, people who are married and are in committed relationships live longer. You could continue to make contributions to the world for decades longer than if you never get married.

“Second, in case of medical emergency you will have someone, namely myself, who is a doctor and is not your brother as your next of kin. I will be the first person they call. You trust me Sherlock, there is no reason to not make that trust official.

“Thirdly, and I know this will be most difficult for you, children. If we have children, which I certainly hope so, they will be magnificent. Brilliant, beautiful, amazing. Whatever they do will be genius level and will leave the world a better place.

“Marriage will bring you many benefits Sherlock, benefits you have always been afraid of, but no longer need to be. Sentiment doesn’t have to be for the losing side. Sentiment can make you stronger Sherlock, my love can make you stronger. I will always be there for you, waiting for you to return, I will help you with whatever you need.”

Molly allowed her voice to die out, letting silence fill the flat once more. She could see that Sherlock was in his mind, thinking things over. Now it was just a matter of waiting for his response. She tried not to be nervous but she was literally waiting for her future to be decided by the man sitting in front of her.

 

Three hours passed with Sherlock still in his mind. Molly shuffled around the flat, tidied up a bit, made a cuppa, ate some left over Chinese, or at least attempted it. Her stomach was in knots, keeping her appetite at bay.

She sat down in John’s chair, her chair if all things went according to plan, and watched as Sherlock slowly emerged from his mind palace once again. He looked at her and leaned forward slightly. She held her breath waiting for the verdict. Her heart almost stopped as he said one word.

 

“Yes.”


	2. The Ceremony

The assembled crowd didn’t know quite what to make of the scene unfolding before them. John and Mary had been called over to the flat and were surprised to see not only Mrs. Hudson but also Lestrade and Mike Stamford. Mycroft followed them into the flat bringing up rear. Once everyone was in the living room Sherlock began to speak. 

“I am sure you all are wondering why I called you here. Molly.” Molly emerged from the kitchen in a beautiful cream colored dress. She walked over and stood next to Sherlock, a shy smile on her face. He smiled down at her before taking up where he left off. “Molly and I are getting married.” No one said anything. John and Mary stood with their mouths hanging open. Mrs. Hudson was close to tears and had covered her mouth with her hand and a handkerchief that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Lestrade was looking back and forth between the two of them and Mycroft looked as though he had eaten something very sour. 

John was the first one to recover. “Wh-when? When are you getting married? How? How did this happen?”

Molly cleared her throat and looked up to Sherlock. He nodded his head and she looked to them. “We’re getting married today actually. Mr. Holmes, that is Sherlock’s dad, agreed to perform the ceremony. He’s ordained and, well, they’ve already started decorating their house and garden for the ceremony and reception. We, uh, called all of you here to tell you. We’ve rented two cars to drive over all together. We even have a child seat for Isabel. As for when I proposed yesterday and Sherlock said ‘yes’ so here we all are. Mycroft was good enough to get the marriage license expedited so we didn’t have to wait. No need to really. Sherlock and I have known each other for years and I don’t really want a big wedding so…” She waved her hands in front of her as if trying to grasp something. 

Everyone turned to look at Mycroft whose face had returned to its normal proportions. He straightened his posture and twirled his ever-present umbrella before filling their unspoken request for clarification. 

“Yes well, I did as Dr. Hooper asked but I assumed, quite erroneously, that it was for a case and not some misguided act of sentiment. As it is, yes, Dr. Hooper and my darling little brother will be married this day.” He removed from his breast pocket a manilla envelope and handed it to Molly. He then took a ring box from his left trouser pocket and handed it to Sherlock. “This, of course, is our grandmothers wedding set from the lock box.” He withdrew from his right trouser pocket a small envelope and handed it to Molly. “This, Dr. Hooper, is our grandfathers wedding band.” With that business sorted Mycroft seemed to remove himself entirely from the surrounding affairs and allowed his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law to answer any more questions.

Mary was the next to speak up. “Sorry, perhaps I’m not following but you two are getting married. That much I understand but, why?” She looked squarely at Molly. “Why would you choose to marry a man you are in love with if he doesn’t love you back?” She snuck a look at John. “Marriage should be about love and… trust. How can you marry Sherlock when he doesn’t even always remember how to be friendly yet alone loving?”

Molly sighed heavily and closer to Mary. “I know it doesn’t make sense to you, or anyone else, but once Sherlock saw the logic of marriage he and I had a long talk. He understands that this isn’t just about benefiting him. This is a marriage between two people and he has promised to do his best. Sherlock is many things. A genius Consulting Detective, a giant child, a total arse, but he isn’t a quieter. He won’t quite and he won’t allow himself to fail. I trust that about him.” She looked back at Sherlock and shared a smile with him. “Besides, if he gets out of line I’ll just call you and John and then he’ll really be in trouble.”

The drive out to the Holmes house was quiet but not uncomfortably so. The guests had accepted the change in the relationship between the Pathologist and the Detective after Molly’s little speech. John and Mary were asked to stand up with Sherlock and Molly and Lestrade, in lieu of a father-of-the-bride walked Molly down the garden path to Sherlock. The vows were simple yet sweet. 

Mrs. Holmes and Mr. Holmes opened up their home to the party and everyone spent a lovely evening together sharing stories of the newly wedded pair. As story after story was shared it became obvious to those gathered that Molly and Sherlock were always quite the pair. Sherlock would ruin Molly’s dates and Molly would ruin Sherlock’s tirades. Molly would bring Sherlock coffee and Sherlock would bring Molly crisps. 

Over the years they had taken care of each other, even helping fake a death, and had insured that the other would always be around. Molly did so by giving Sherlock access to the lab and providing him with body parts for experiments. Sherlock did so by scaring away any potential suitors and, much to his chagrin, flirting with her to keep her favor. 

The night came to a close and Molly began to feel nervous once more. This would be her first night as a married woman and, if everything went according to plan, all of her belongings would have been moved into Sherlock’s flat while the ceremony was happening. Not Sherlocks flat though, no, it was their flat now. The Holmes’ flat. She was Molly Holmes.

Molly was pulled out of her musings by her husband who leaned in close to her ear and whispered a question that made her heart stop. 

 

“Ready to go home Dr. Holmes?”


End file.
